


Debts Satisfied

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fan Flashworks [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Episode: s01e26 A Day Unlike Any Other, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: ~ “If I send you to confront Loki and death should claim you in the battle, then your mortal spirit belongs to me... forever.” ~
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fan Flashworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Kudos: 12
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Debts Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Debt"](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2261653.html)

Tony lands with a heavy thud, breaking the path below his feet. He runs to Steve where he lay unmoving on the ground, broken and bleeding, beside him the silver shield that had done nothing to protect him.  
  
“No! No, no, no, no. Steve!” He drops to his knees beside Steve, rolling the man over onto his back, ignoring the way his frantic heart was threating to crawl up his throat. “…please be alright. Oh god.”  
  
It was bad. The ice piecing Steve’s chest had already melted away, leaving huge open wounds, big enough to almost fit three fingers. Deep enough they nearly passed all the way through. Blood stained Steve’s uniform red.  
  
_Too red.  
  
There was too much blood._  
  
Tony’s heart seized painfully in his chest and his stomach rolled sickeningly. That shot was meant to be for him. It was meant to be him laying here.  
  
“Sir,” JARVIS says, voice dripping with regret. “No life signs detected. I’m sorry.”  
  
With shaking hands he starts compressions. Ignoring JARVIS’ protests, saying that it was too late, that nothing could be done. Something had to be done. It couldn’t end like this. He couldn’t let Steve die here.  
  
A sharp laugh fills the air, freezing his the blood in his veins. Tony looks up from Steve to see a tall, slender woman, dressed in black and green. “That will do him no good, Anthony Stark” the lady says. “He has already passed into the other realm.”  
  
“No.” he whispers. “No. I can-”  
  
“There’s nothing you can do.” She says, becoming Steve over. “His soul is mine now.”  
  
Steve’s eyes snap open, glowing green. Mechanically the man stands up and moves to stand by the woman.  
  
She smiles at Steve, caressing his pale cheek.  
  
Tony ignores the jealous pain in his heart at the action and stands himself up.  
  
“Hela, what is this trickery?” Thor bellows, storming up the path towards them.  
  
“Trickery? I am not my father, Thor.” She purrs. “Steven and I merely struck a deal, and I am here to take what I was promised.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve says, looking right through him. “There was no other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
